Operation: Big Bang
by FlyingLikeaPhantom
Summary: Alex Rider is on another adventure, but this time he has help from an American girl named Cat. A mad man is planning to kill millions of innocent people with a bomb, and it's up to them to stop it...But can they?
1. Another Plane

__

I have no idea why, but I'm writing a fan-fic about Alex Rider. I'm not sure what inspired me to do so, but, hey, it's worth a try. Oh and this is NOT in his POV. Nope, I'm trying something different. Ummm…Alex is sixteen in this fic, too, okie-day? Also, this story starts out a bit weird, so bare with me…okay? Thanks. Read and review please!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Catherine Dates/Cat…Oh, and the bad guys. I DO own the bad guys.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex cursed the very name of MI-6 and Alan Blunt. He never blamed Mrs. Jones though. She always was the voice of reason, even if Mr. Blunt didn't listen. Alex cringed inwardly at that horrid man's name. That man was one of the reason's he was in this whole bloody situation! Alex pondered his current state, handcuffed to an airplane chair (Huh, like THAT hadn't happened before) and being transported to his death. Ironic how many times he had barely escaped death. Most agents would have already died.

Alex smiled at the thought. Really and truly, part of him was actually proud that he had made it this far, but the joy soon left him as he heard the all to familiar cock of a pistol. He raised his head from the plane's blue seats and looked up into the eyes of a scarred man. His name was Skinner.

"What are you smirking at, kid?" he growled.

"Oh, are we still a bit sour about that knife I stuck in your leg?" Alex smiled. It was true. Alex, in his attempt to escape (which, obviously he failed) had stabbed the German man's leg with his own knife. A harsh smack across the face melted the boy's smirk.

"I would kill you right now, but I have to wait." he said. A creepy smile cracked his lips as he reclined back in his seat. "They don't call me 'Skinner' for no reason."

Alex's heart began to pound furiously in his chest, threatening to make him explode. That thought repulsed him, but, to Skinner's displeasure, Alex kept his face stern and emotionless. Skinner growled at this.

"Oh, don't let the kid get to you, Skinner. I mean, he's only sixteen." said another boy about Alex's age. The teen spy whipped his head around and glared at the brunette Brit. "Don't look at me like that, Al. I was only doing my job…just like you." he added.

Alex didn't deter his gaze. It was true what Judas, the other boy, had said. They had both been doing their jobs. You see, it was Alex's mission to get in close with a man's son. But not just any man's son. No…couldn't be THAT easy. He had to get in good with a man named Crais Delves. He was an Englishmen who had betrayed his country. The MI-6 had sent Alex in because they thought that Crais was plotting to kill the Prime Minister of England. Alex had confirmed this to be true, but he had also discovered more than just that. Not only did Crais want to assassinate the Prime Minister, but he was also selling guns to several terrorists organizations including Scorpia and was running a huge drug ring around the world.

When Alex had figured this all out, he had confessed to Judas about his father and Alex's true identity. Of course, he hadn't learned until a few days after that Judas was actually a paid actor and was only playing at being the mad man's son. Crais had set the whole thing up to get Alex out in the open. He _wanted_ Alex to find him and try to stop him.

"You're a little traitor!" spat out Alex. Judas just smiled and shrugged.

"I'd sell my soul for the right price." came the spoiled brat's answer. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you? I've never seen that much greed in a teenager." Alex said disapprovingly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Ha! I'm not the bloody idiot who's going to be surprised." Alex retorted nestling back on his chair. He smirked as he saw Skinner look at him in confusion. He motioned to the other guards to come close. He knew Alex was going to try something. He heard several guns cock.

"What's that you say?" came the inquisitive Judas. He was listening intently.

"Don't try to pull anything, boy." Skinner growled pressing a gun to the spy's neck.

"I'm not the one trying to pull anything here. It's you guys." he said closing his eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" the young boy shuddered.

"I mean," Alex paused and looked around at his captors. This should be fun. He looked at Skinner and winked. He bared his teeth. "you won't be walking away with any money." I snickered.

"What?!"

"Shut that bloody kid UP!" yelled Skinner. Alex heard feet pattering around behind him.

"They're going to k-" Alex was cut short by a palm covering his mouth.

"Get that bloody thing over here!" yelled Skinner. Alex laughed a little to himself. A gag was fastened behind his neck and a gun was waved in front of his face in a threatening gesture, but it didn't bother Alex at all. His message was clear enough. He smiled and looked back over to the boy who had betrayed him. His face was pale. Really pale. Alex's plan had worked.

_Phase one…complete…_

****

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Okay! That was my first Alex Rider thing! WOO-HOOO! Okay, so tell me what you think…aka REVIEW PLEASE! Ideas, compliments, and flames are welcome!!!!

****


	2. Just call her Cat

__

Alright chapter 2 is up of Operation: Big Bang_! I'm soooo excited. Thanks you guys for reviewing!!!! So far, Alex's is being held captive by a man named Crais Delves and his assistant Skinner. A boy named Judas has betrayed Alex for money, but Alex tried to tell him that they were planning to kill him…only he was silenced before he could. But Phase one was complete…_

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Catherine Dates/"Cat" and the bad guys in the story.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

When the planes landed, three guards came over to Alex. Two of them unlocked the bonds on his wrists while the other had a gun held to Alex's head. Alex glanced over towards Judas. He was still scared. He knew what his fate was, and he would surely make a mistake. 

Alex smiled at himself for thinking of this so quickly. He decided to look at the exits. They were in a rather large warehouse like building. It was a hangar, yes, but it did not look like one. The spy looked around the room for a route of escape. _There,_ he thought looking at a fire escape. That would be perfect, but before he could make a run for it, Skinner grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder. The teen spy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked the apprehensive Skinner. Alex rolled his eyes and looked down at his gag. Skinner growled at the child's arrogance. He set the boy down and removed the gag. "Now, tell me." he growled, holding Alex's shoulders tightly.

"Nothing really," he said with a shrug. "just this." Alex swung his knee up and slammed it into the man's stomach. Skinner fell over coughing and gagging, trying to catch his breath.

"GET…THAT…BLOODY…KID!" he screamed at the darkly dressed guards., but Alex was already making his way towards an exit in the back of the hangar. A guard stood in front of him, ready for anything.

Except Alex.

Alex did a perfect roundhouse kick and sent the guard flying to the other side of him. He smiled and kept running, defeating every guard in his way. His heart leaped for joy as he saw the exit right in front of him. He was less than three steps away, when a fist slammed into his chest. He flew backwards several feet before two guards caught him from behind him. He kicked and struggled to get away, but the guards held him tight. A tall, dark figure stepped out from behind some crates lying in front of the exit. Alex cursed himself for not paying closer attention.

The figure stepped in front of Alex and smirked.

"_Crais._" growled Alex.

"Well, hello to you too, Alex Rider." he said smirking. "Clever thinking, really. You just got unlucky with me." he laughed. Then, to the guards, "Take him to my office and let him have a seat. He's probably tired from his failed attempt to escape."

Alex sighed and let himself be dragged off to the office. Inside, it looked like a metal box. A metal chair sat in front of a large metal desk. Alex was forced into the cold metal chair and immediately tied down to it by his hands, feet and waist. The teenager struggled and strained, but he could barely move.

_Where are they?_, Alex thought worriedly to himself. His heart beat had quickened as he realized this time, there may be no escape. He sighed and shook his head. No, the reinforcements would be here soon enough. For right now, he was going to have to act like nothing bothered him. He could NOT let them sense his fear. He settled back into the cold seat and waited.

Alex closed his eyes to make it more believable, but he jumped as he heard gun shots from outside of the office.

_Judas,_ he thought to himself. He hung his head. Sure, the bloody kid was greedy and had betrayed his country, but Alex wouldn't wish anyone to die. He heard the door click and watched as Crais and Skinner walked into the room. Alex scowled at the two evil man.

"Well, Alex, how nice of you to join us." taunted Crais. He walked in front of Alex and smiled.

"You already know what I know." Alex said cooly. "Your now dead _son_ told you all that."

"True, true, but I'm not finished with you yet." chuckled Crais. Alex shuddered despite himself. What did he mean by that? A sharp pain made Alex look behind him.

Skinner. He had sliced Alex's shoulder with the same knife Alex had stabbed Skinner with. Alex winced. Blood trickled from his shoulder and down his arm.

"Now, tell me, how do you expect to get out of this one, Alex? The infamous teenaged spy?"

"Well, you'll never know until it happens." smirked Alex. Another pain in his other shoulder and more blood. Alex bit his lip. That one was deeper.

"You've told them, haven't you? MI-6 that is."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Alex retorted. Another pain erupted from the back of his neck. _Not as deep_, thought Alex, thankfully.

"Sarcasm will get you no where with me, lad."

"Why should I care what you do to me?" Alex questioned with a sneer. "You're just going to kill me later."

Crais laughed. "As true as that is, I can make it quick and painless, or slow and painful."

Alex smiled. "Such a generous offer." Crais walked over to him and put Alex's chin in his hands.

"Such a shame to kill you, but you know to much." he said studying Alex. The boy jerked his head away in disgust.

"What do you really want?" Alex growled. Something was up.

"Hmmm, besides money and power?" he made a dramatic pause. "You to work for me."

"Doesn't everybody?" Alex joked. "But no thank-you. I'm already trying to get out of the MI-6."

"But isn't that the best way? Work for me, Alex and you'll be free from MI-6 and you'll have power and wealth!" he said excitedly.

"I don't work for insane people." he growled. Skinner ran the knife down Alex's forearm, deep. Alex closed his eyes tightly at the pain.

"Wrong answer, boy." He nodded to Skinner. A cold knife was pressed so close to is skin, it drew blood.

"Finally." came the one answer. Skinner was about to finish him off, but a sudden explosion sent Alex flying away from the mad man's grip. Several men ran in shooting as they came. Alex took this time to undo his bonds. His hands wouldn't come undone, but he jumped over the cold cuffs and ran out of the door. He saw his ride.

A motorcycle came rumbling by and a hand reached down to him. He grabbed the hand and leapt on the cycle.

"Hurry up!" Alex yelled to the driver. "There's a bomb in here!"

"How do you know?" came a muffled voice.

"I put it in the bloody plane!"

"WHAT!"

Alex grabbed the driver's com and radioed all the men inside. "Get out now! There's a bomb in the plane! I reapeat, there is a bomb in the plane!" He was releaved when he saw all the men from the SAS running out of the building.

"What about evidence?" growled Wolf.

"Wolf, old buddy, don't worry about it. I've got it."

"Good job, Cub."

The motorcycle screeched to a stop. All the men stood outside the building waiting for it to explode. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you-"

BOOOOOM!!

"Yep, pretty sure." Alex laughed as he leapt off the bike. A worried Wolf ran up to them.

"Cub, you alright?"

"Just fine. You guys could have come sooner, you know?" he said looking down at his arm. Blood poured freely from it now, but it wasn't to seriously.

"We have an officer standing by to help with injuries."

Alex nodded and turned to the driver. He still had a helmet on. "Great driving." he complimented, extending his hand. The figure shook it.

"Great plan, Alex. I have to admit, I wasn't to sure of it at first, but it really was amazing." came a American female's voice. Alex looked at her.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. The helmet lifted to reaveal a brunette with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. Alex was good at hiding his emotions, but she was breathtaking…and a _teenager?_

"Catherine Dates, but you can just call me Cat."

**__**


	3. Deja vu?

__

My third chapter to Operation: Big Bang._ Okay, Alex has escaped with the help of the SAS and the new girl Catherine Dates, a.k.a. Cat. He just met her in the last chapter, so read on to find out where they are going next!!! Read and review!…Warning: this isn't the most exciting chapter, but it's here to explain who they are up against._

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Catherine Dates/"Cat" and the bad guys!

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

"Catherine Dates, but you can just call me Cat."

Alex stared at the beautiful girl and smiled, but he was also confused. He looked at Wolf.

__

"We have more than one?" he questioned, talking about the other teen spy.

"No, actually she works for the CIA." he stated. "Our government and their government won't let anyone have more than one teen spy at a time."

Alex looked at the man in front of him. "They brought more kids into this!" he yelled in frustration. One kid was enough, but one for every intelligence agency in the world? That was just nuts.

"Alex, don't get you knickers in a twist. There's only two of you." Wolf joked.

"Yeah, besides we need to get you cleaned up. We can talk about this when we get back to England." Alex had forgotten all about his cuts. He nodded and allowed Wolf to lead him to a paramedic.

"Oh, dear, Alex. You _are _the crazy one." said Jim, the paramedic. He had worked on Alex on almost every case he was hurt in…which was a lot of them.

"I guess so."

"But you are a brilliant one as well. I'll give you that. I haven't ever worked on a spy for more than four of five missions, but you're definitely different. Take off the shirt."

"Huh?" Alex looked down and saw blood dripping from his neck and torso. "When did I get those? Before or after the explosion?" he joked peeling the blood dampened shirt from his body. As Jim was working on him, Cat stared at this teen spy. She smiled. He was very attractive; especially his chest. She watched as Alex bit his lip when the medic stitched the deep gash on his arm up.

"Alex, phone call." said an SAS agent. He tossed the phone to the boy hero. Cat was impressed as he expertly caught it. She wouldn't have thought he could do that with as much blood as it appeared he had lost. Alex answered the satellite phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex! You're alright!" came Jack Starbright's, his caretaker, voice. Alex beamed from ear to ear as he heard his American friends voice. She was much like a older sister to him.

"Hey, Jack. I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises, nothing much."

"The last time you said that," she said worriedly, "you were in the hospital for a concussion!"

"Jack, really, I'm fine. Bad guys taken care of, and Jim is fixing up my arm as we speak."

A sigh of relief came from the phone. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you when you get back from the Royal and General."

"Yeah, sure." Alex sighed. "See you then."

"Be careful, Alex."

"I will." Alex clicked the phone shut and smiled. "Sort of a nanny." he said to Cat, who had been staring at him. She looked away, embarrassed. She nodded.

"I know. I've already read all your files."

"Huh? Why?" Alex asked in confusion.

"We're going to be working together."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

It was a long ride back to England, and Alex was glad to get off yet another plane. As soon as he had gotten off the plane, he had headed straight for the Royal & General, a.k.a. MI-6 headquarters. For some reason, Cat hadn't come with them. He had wished that she would have. He really liked her.

Alex stepped through the doors of the "bank." He went through the usual routine: telling the secretary who he was, walking into an elevator, being scanned for weapons, and walking into Alan Blunt's office.

The emotionless man said nothing to him, but instead Mrs. Jones did the talking.

"Welcome back, Alex. You performed brilliantly."

"Thanks."

"Yes, now let's see if you can do brilliantly once again." said the head of MI-6.

"What's the case this time?" Alex sighed. He had given up trying to fight this man. If he wanted something, he was going to get it…no matter what. He had threatened to send Jack back to the states before and even threatened to have Alex sent to a horrible orphanage! He hated that man, but, like the teen usually did, he sucked up his emotions and obeyed…most of the time.

"Your next mission is in the Alps." Alex groaned inwardly. The last time he had a mission in the Alps, he had been cloned and almost dissected by an insane man named Dr. Grief. He shook his head and looked at a screen in front of him. Chills ran down Alex's back as an elderly man's face appeared on the screen. He had an eye patch over one eye and his other eye was yellow. Scars covered the man's face and body. His lips were as thin as paper and his skin looked lifeless.

"This," Alan went on. "is your next target. His name is Petrosky. No last name. He is a trained assassin who-" he stopped as the door opened. Alex smiled as Cat Dates walked in the room with two others, a man and a woman. His whole body felt different as the young girl walked in. She blushed under his gaze.

"Ah, Alex, this is Agent Ivan and Agent Heather. I believe you have already met Catherine."

"Yes, we've met." Alex smiled. Cat smiled back and stood close to him. Alex looked forwards, trying not to concentrate on the beauty standing beside him.

"As I was saying," Alan continued. Alex had a bit of pleasure as he heard annoyance in the man's voice. "he sells guns to terrorist organizations as well as the occasional assassination." he finished. Alex stared at the screen. He was having major déjà vu, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He shook his head and looked over at Cat. She beamed at him.

"Let me guess, we're cousins and those two back there are your parents and my auntie and uncle." Alex said, trying to be serious. Cat smiled and shook her head.

"You really are a smart one, Alex."

"Sure." he said. Mrs. Jones handed Alex and Cat a folder. They both opened them at the same time.

"Richard Nathaniel Gray. Nice name." Alex smiled.

"Gina Renee Gray. Okay, I'm good with that."

"Then let's go. Time for you to meet Smithers."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Okay, so that's chapter three. Hope you guys liked it! Review please! Oh, and ideas would be great, too!


	4. Gadgets and Love

__

Hey-Howdy-Hey! I'm back! Okay, ummmm…basically, all you need to know is Alex got in a mess, got out, got an American partner named Cat Dates, is on his way to the Alps for another mission, and he's about to go see Smithers for his gadgets!! Yeah! This is the fun part!! Oh and Jack Starbright is like the one in the movie, okay?

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however own Cat Dates and the bad guys.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

"Time to meet Smithers."

Alex smiled at those words. He liked Smithers, a humongous fat guy who made Alex's gadgets. Cat looked at him curiously.

"Who's Smithers?" she said with a curious smile. Alex shrugged and walked out of the door.

"You'll see."

Catherine admired Alex from the back…not his rear (although she did take notice), but his person. He was amazing from her point of view.

He was British, he'd been on SEVERAL missions, he knew five different languages, could kick butt, was an agent for the MI-6 from the age of fourteen to sixteen, smart as heck, and…not to mention….the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her ENTIRE life.

Alex could feel the American cutie staring at him. She seemed totally awed by him, and he had no idea why. He wasn't anyone to be admired. He was a hardened sixteen year old and he had seen way to much. Every time he had tried to have a relationship, it just, well, fell apart. He lowered his head as he thought of Sabina Pleasure. He had not seen or heard from her for a year now.

They had tried to stay in contact, but it didn't work. Alex knew it wouldn't work between Cat and him, but he sort of found himself thinking they could make it work.

_What am I thinking!_, Alex scolded himself. _I need to keep my head where it belongs…but it doesn't belong here in this place, _he sighed to himself. He knew where a mind of a teenaged boy should be. It should be in soccer, girls, and school…but mostly the first two. No boy should worry about whether he'd live another day or feel like someone was always watching him. No boy should feel like he had a duty to his country. To the _world_.

Alex's sour mood cleared up as he opened the door to Smithers's workshop. The big man was literally bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

"Alex! My good friend! Glad to see you're still in one piece. Brilliant plan by the way, lad."

"Thanks." Alex laughed.

"And this is Catherine?"

"Cat." Cat and Alex said at the same time. They both blushed and looked at each other.

"Ah, good. I had fun working on your gadgets as well! I always have loved working with Alex, but you…you were a challenge. That's why I'll start with you first."

The pudgy man walked behind a counter filled with items of an everyday sort. He motioned for the two teens to join him.

"Now, the first one," he said pulling out a tube of lipgloss, "not only fires a grappling hook that can hold up to 200, what do you Americans say?…pounds! That's it, but this thing also doubles as regular lipgloss. Peach, if you're wondering."

"That's, as you English say, brilliant!" she laughed. Smithers smiled and laughed as well.

"I like her." he said to Alex.

_Me too,_ Alex thought quietly to himself.

"The next is a compact mirror. It's a communicator and a PDA." he said pointing all the secret buttons out. Catherine smiled and put it in a purse Smithers had given her. "This digital camera," he went on, "doesn't just take pictures, but it also is a smoke bomb-just in case. Oh, and this _Sixteen _magazine is a video camera. Just point it at something you want to record and open the pages."

"Thanks." Cat said putting everything away.

"Now for you, Alex."

"Great." he smiled.

"This first item," he said giddily, "is a Walkman," He looked over at Cat. "an iPod." Cat nodded and Smithers went on. "It serves as a smoke bomb, camera, video camera, PDA, scanner," he took a deep breath and went on. "and last but not least a listening device. It can go through any wall. Oh, and Cat yours is in the earings I'm giving you. Sorry, forgot to mention that."

"No problem."

"Now, Alex, this last thing is expensive and I want you to take care of it."

"Okay." Alex said stepping closer. A beautiful Rolex was set before him. He gasped. It was the most amazing watch he'd ever laid eyes on.

"What it does," Smithers said excitedly, "is a grappling hook, communicator, as well as tell you the time. Oh, yes," he leaned closer to Alex. "it also has a laser in it, but only use it to get through walls, please. I don't want to get fired." he laughed.

"Don't worry." Alex said patting the fat man on the shoulder. "I'll be responsible."

"Good lad. Now, that's it, but promise me you will come back alive. I love making gadgets for you, so please come back." he pleaded. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Don't I always?" he laughed. Then, seriously, "I will, don't worry."

"Well, that's good to know. Now, on your way. You've got two days to study that information and get ready for a ski- oh, dear!"

"What?" Alex said, startled.

"Jack has both of your bullet-proof jackets!"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Jack choked Alex to death when she saw him. He knew he had been gone for almost three weeks, but he had gone longer before.

"Jack," he wheezed. "I…can't…breathe!"

"Sorry." she said realeasing him. "I just--I'm glad to see you. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Where are you going next?" she asked looking at Cat and the two agents. They had come along…unfortunately.

"I have two days, but," Alex paused and sighed. He knew she wouldn't like where he was going. "we're going to the Alps."

"WHAT!?!" Jack yelled. "Does Alan not know what happened the last time! You almost _died_, Alex!"

"I know," he said rubbing her shoulders. "but I've almost died many times after that…and many times before." he joked.

"You're not helping." she growled.

"I know. Listen," he said seriously, "if anything goes badly, I'll get my buttox back here, alright."

"Liar."

"I know, but did I make you feel better?"

"A little." she giggled. She grabbed Alex in an embrace. When she finally let go, she looked at the two agents and the teen. "You guys need a place to stay?"

"I'd love to stay here." Cat said hurriedly. She wouldn't miss that chance. She would finally be able to really talk to Alex…about the mission of course.

"I don't know." said agent Ivan.

"I insist!" Jack said smiling flirtatiously. Ivan was pretty cute, and Jack wasn't so bad herself….so Ivan caved.

"Sure. I guess. Heather?"

"I don't see why not." she smiled.

"Great!" Cat and Alex yelled at the same time, again. They blushed and laughed.

"That was weird."

"Yeah," Alex said. "Um, you can have my bed if you want." he said looking at Cat.

"Um, well, I don't know."

"I insist."

One look into those beautiful eyes, and she caved. "Okay, but where will they sleep?" she said pointing to the agents.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Ivan offered. Alex nodded.

"Heather, you can have my bed." Jack smiled. "I'll sleep in the living room with Alex and Ivan."

"Thanks, but I couldn't-"

"Nonsense. Please."

"Alright."

"Well that's settled. I guess we can discuss the mission tonight." Alex said with a nod.

"That will be fine."

And they did discuss the mission. Jack had to leave, but she didn't mind. She was used to this kind of stuff. Alex had to stifle a laugh as Ivan slid his number into her hand. How funny was that?

After three hours--no joke--of going over all the facts, they finally went to bed.

Catherine slipped on a nightgown that her caretaker had brought her. She was just about to climb in bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said a bit puzzled. Who was that?

Her heart fluttered as Alex walked in. He stood in the doorway and smiled at her; she melted under his wonderful gaze.

"Um, comfortable?" Alex asked rubbing his neck nervously. He was trying not to stare at the beautiful girl, but it was getting hard not to. She just looked so beautiful.

"Yeah," she said sitting on her bed. She patted the bed and he came to sit with her.

"Nervous?" he asked looking around the room.

"Sort of." she said. "But I bet you're not."

Alex whipped his head around towards her. "Huh?"

"Well," she said embarrassed. "you've been on like, twenty of these things!"

"Eighteen," he corrected her.

"Whatever, you shouldn't be nervous."

He snorted at that. "I always get nervous. I mean, I've nearly been killed on every single one of my missions." he laughed. "I'm just really lucky."

"Oh, sorry. I just though…" she trailed off.

"No, it's okay." he set his hand on hers without even thinking about it. Catherine stiffened and Alex took notice. He tried to pull his hand away, but Cat grabbed it.

"I-I'm sorry, Cat." he stuttered. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." she smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't be." she repeated leaning over. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight." he said taking her chin in his hands. He slowly bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. A warm feeling swarmed over his body and made him smile. He stood up and let go of her hand, reluctantly.

"Night." she said. Alex left closing the door behind him.


	5. Lurking in the Shadows

__

Okay, so here's the next chapter of the Alex Rider story! Umm…thanks guys (you know who you are) for the support and reviews!!! I'm really excited about the future chapters of this story. So, Alex and Cat are going to the Alps, but Cat and the two CIA agents stayed at Alex's house. Jack Starbright(the movie version) and Ivan (the guy CIA agent) like each other. Alex is falling for Cat and vice versa. They did kiss. Not to much, just a smooch on the lips…so yeah.

Read the "file" stuff. You'll need to know it later. It's what Alex, Cat and the other agents talked about for three hours…it won't be that long though…lol.

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff or Alex Rider or those characters. I do, however own Cat Dates and the bad guys and Ivan and Heather.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

OPERARIVE(S): Alex Rider, Catherine Dates, Ivan Thames, Heather Trantham

TARGET: Petrosky (NO OTHER NAMES KNOWN AT THIS POINT)

Petrosky was born in a remote part of Russia. Forty years of age. Highly dangerous. Ex-member of the Russian army. Dishonorable discharge for brutally torturing and killing several American CIA agents as well as MI-6. Arrested and released for good behavior.

"Yeah right." Alex said to himself. He studied the picture of Petrosky. Something about him was just so familiar. He was sitting on the couch re-reading the material. It was their last night home, and he just couldn't get to sleep. He read on.

_It is the jobs of the four agents listed to penetrate his home in the Alps. He owns land there and has a rather large ski lodge there. Petrosky had two children who's names are not known. (Pictures in file)_

Alex stared at the two photographs. One was of a boy about his age. He had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked more like a German than a Russian. The second was a young girl about fourteen or fifteen. She had ginger hair and emerald green eyes. Alex found her very attractive…not as much as Cat, but…

_Alex (Richard Nathaniel Gray) and Catherine (Gina Renee Gray) are to be cousins. Alex is from England, but wanted to spend holiday with his Auntie and Uncle (Ivan and Heather Gray). They are to go to the ski lodge and gather as much information as possible. Alex and Catherine are to find the children and get close to them. Ivan and Heather are to get close to Petrosky. He has no wife that we know of._

"Gina" is in between schools, but she had gone to Robert Louis Stevenson's school in California. "Richard" is currently attending Eton high. Ivan is a stockbroker and Heather is a lawyer.

All agents, please be careful. Petrosky is armed and dangerous. He will NOT hesitate to kill any of our agents. You will check in with us every night. Any information you require should be sent immediately_ to CIA and MI-6 headquarters._

Alex yawned and set the folder down. There was more information, but he knew it like the back of his hand. He nestled down into the couch and fell fast asleep.

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Petrosky had his hands intertwined under his chin. He sat there, staring at his business partners. He had news of a young MI-6 agent coming. That could only mean one thing.

Alex Rider.

"So, they are sending the young British boy?" he said in a thick accent. His partner nodded and smiled slyly.

"I don't care what you do with the other agents with him, but leave Alex to me, understand?" the unknown British man said.

Petrosky nodded uneasily. "Understood. Everything is set in order. The bomb will be in place at the ceremony in three weeks."

"Good." smiled the man. "But don't capture the agents quite yet." he chuckled. "Let them figure it out first. I want to toy with them."

Petrosky shivered. The man in front of him was plain evil and he knew it. But what could he do? His children hung in the balance and he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. He nodded and stood.

"Very well then. When will they be arriving."

"Soon. Very soon."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex groaned inwardly as they approached their private jet. He_ hated _planes. Everything seemed to go wrong when he got near a plane. First, he had to parachute out of one, next he was handcuffed to one by a mad man who wanted to adopt him, he'd been shot and got the snot beat out of him on one, and then had a replay of the second one…except that mad man wanted Alex to join him.

He shook his head and stepped on the plane. The only good thing on the plane was Cat, although, they had agreed this morning to act like cousins. They didn't want either one to get hurt. Alex smiled at her.

"Hello, Gina."

"Nice to see you again, Richard!" she laughed.

"You guys are weird." Ivan laughed. Heather agreed and rolled her eyes.

When they had settled into their seats and gotten their seatbelts fastened securely, the plane took off.

Safely in the air, Catherine took her seatbelt off and walked over towards Alex.

"So, excited or nervous?" she asked.

"Nervous. You?"

"Both."

"Huh?" Alex looked at her oddly. "How come?"

"I haven't been on many big missions like you, Al. I've just been on one that ended up in a drug boss being taken down. This is only my second one." she stated with a quick shrug.

"Lucky." he said seriously.

"Don't you like saving the world? I mean, you do it so often, so I don't see why not."

"The only time," Alex said with a shrug, "I've liked saving the world, was when I did it on my own."

"Damian Cray?"

"Yep. Him. I knew and nobody else did."

"No other times though?" she asked. Alex smiled down at her.

"Not that I haven't been glad I'd saved the world or anything. No, I'm glad, but when you're forced into this business, well, it just isn't exciting. It's--" he paused.

"Scary."

Alex turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, that's what it is. I risk my life for my country and the world, but I don't get an hour of peace. I'm always gone and I've-" he stopped again and stared at the smiling Cat. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, but when you need to or want to, I'll be here to listen." she said patting his shoulder. She smiled and walked back to her seat.

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

The figure watched as Alex Rider entered the plane. He smirked and turned to the big burly man on his side. He was staring at the screen with hate and anger. He _hated_ that child.

"Now, now, you'll have your fun soon enough." laughed the figure. "But let me have my fun first."

The man beside him grunted in agreement.

"There's no escape this time, _Alex Rider_."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

That's all for now! Who's the "figure"? If you know, don't tell, okay? Please review!!! Any suggestions will be great as well. If you want to see the other stories and seaquals I'll be writing, check out my Profile!! Thanks!


	6. Nothing is Impossible

__

Okay people! Here's the next Chapter of Big Bang!!! Yeah! So far, Alex has gotten a partner, he's on his way to the Alps, there's love brewing between Cat and him, they're about to go to a ski lodge owned by an assassin, and somebody already knows about Alex and wants him alive…uh-oh! Who could it be??? Oh, and this is sort of a long chapter, so bare with me. Read and review, please!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Anthony Horowtiz's stuff or Alex Rider and his friends and enemies. I do, however own Cat, Ivan, Heather, and the bad guys.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex gratefully hopped off the plane. He shivered and pulled his coat closer to his body. Cat stepped up next and looked around. There were guards everywhere on the tarmac. Alex shifted uneasily from side to side. Ivan stepped out next holding his "wife", Heather's, hand. He smiled and looked down at the two teen spies.

"Well, here we are, kids. You like?"

Alex shrugged and looked up at the mountains. "Are we even close to the lodge yet?" he sighed, playing his part. Cat bounced up and down excitedly.

"Oh, come on, Richy! Don't be such a grouch! You're on vacation-"

"Holiday." he corrected her with a laugh.

"Oh, right. My bad."

"So how do we get up there?" Alex said pointing upwards.

"In this." said a tall blonde headed guard. He had a strong Russian accent and had an eye patch over his right eye. The four spies looked over to where he was pointing. Alex tried to act excited as he saw a black helicopter starting up.

"That's brilliant!" he shouted, but he looked back over to his "aunt". "Mum's totally going to freak if she knows I went on _that_ thing."

"Well," Ivan laughed, "what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

Alex laughed and looked at Cat. They followed the big guard to the helicopter, and they began their ascent to the top.

Alex looked down at the guards hands. He was holding a very heavy duty machine gun in his hands. Alex looked back up at the guard.

"Why do you have guns up here?" he asked with a mock nervousness. The man just laughed.

"Nothing to worry about, boy. It is only for your own protection. Mr. Petrosky has order them."

_For my own protection? Yeah right. I've heard _that_ line before, _Alex thought.

"Petrosky?" Alex asked in more mocked curiosity.

The guard laughed. "He owns this ski lodge."

"Oh." Alex said leaning back in his seat.

It took no time in reaching the helicopter pad. They were immediately ushered out of the craft and led to the front desk. There was, apparently, a huge blizzard coming in. Warm air wrapped around them and made Alex smile. He was going to like it here…even if it was in the Alps.

"Hello, Grays!" the receptionist said. Alex smiled back at her. Apparently, they received information pretty quickly around this place. "Welcome to Petrosky Ski Resort! We already have you checked in and here's your room key. Enjoy your stay!"

"Wow." Cat said in surprise. "They sure hurry things along, huh?"

"Yep." Alex said with a smile. This should be a pretty relaxing mission. Well, at least he _hoped_ it would be.

They made it up the beautifully carved steps that led to their room. Ivan sighed happily and opened the door. Alex and Cat both gasped at it's beauty.

A huge fireplace sat in the enormous living room with a fire already in it. A huge fluffy couch sat there with a plasma screen television. A kitchen sat snuggly hidden behind a doorway. Alex took a step inwards. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was just so beautiful.

Cat snapped him out of his trance as she hugged his neck.

"Isn't it wonderful!" she gasped. "Oh, Richy, I'm so glad that you came with us!!"

Even though Alex didn't want her to let go of him, "Richard" would. He pushed her away and grimaced. An act for the bag boy.

"First of all, I'm not a touchy feely person like you Americans and second of all don't call me Richy. It's either Richard or nothing." he smiled.

"Whatever." Cat said punching his arm.

"You two behave and go find your rooms. I'm going to pay the man." Ivan said handing a fifty dollar bill to the man. He smiled and walked out happily.

As soon as Ivan shut the door, he took out his PDA, a.k.a. his bug scanner. He walked around like he was searching for something. When he had looked over the living room and kitchen, he nodded his head.

"Good room." he smiled. Alex and Cat smiled and dashed to their rooms. Alex took out his iPod and jumped onto his bed. He acted like he was engrossed in his music, but he was scanning his room for bugs. He smiled as the search came up clear.

"Awesome room, Uncle!" he yelled not moving.

"Glad you like it." Heather said standing in his doorway.

"Mine's cool too!" Cat yelled joining them.

"As is ours." Ivan said coming to Alex's room as well. Alex pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"Alright, so enough with the acting. What's our next step?" he said sitting upright. Cat sat down on the bed next to him.

"We party."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Petrosky looked nervously at the screen in front of him. The boy, Alex Rider, had showed up with a man, a woman, and a teenaged girl. They had run a search on the other three agents and come up with names.

Ivan was CIA as well as Heather and Catherine. Petrosky smiled as he realized he'd done what he was told. His children would be safe another day.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and twirl around.

"Petrosky, you need to relax." came the gruff voice of the big man behind him.

"How can I?" he asked with fear. "You're boss is threatening my children, Alex Rider and three other agents are here, and I'm not comfortable with this whole mission."

A gun was pressed to his temple. "You had no problem killing all those people before, so why should kidnapping scare you?" he growled. "Or are you backing out on us?"

"NO! Heavens no. I couldn't. I'm-I- well, after having children I've-" he stopped and looked up at the big man. He didn't finish. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Good." the man said taking the gun away. "Very good. You are learning."

"Fine, so when is this plan supposed to unfold?" he asked sighing.

"Tonight. There is no doubt _Mr. Rider _will want to satisfy his curiosity." He said Mr. Rider with enough hatred in his voice that Petrosky shuddered.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex wandered around the party. He wasn't to happy about being sent to a _kids_ party, but he had to unless he wanted to risk blowing his cover. He sighed inwardly. Ivan had told him to stay put and not to try anything until he'd found the two children of Petrosky. So far, Alex hadn't found anyone, and he was getting really anxious. He grabbed some more punch and turned around…

Right into Petrosky's child.

"Oh, dear!" she cried out with an English accent. Funny, wasn't Petrosky Russian?

"I am terribly sorry, Miss-" he paused waiting for a name. The girl looked up at him, flustered, but her expression melted into one of awe. Alex was very handsome.

"Oh, no my fault, and my name is Katrina." she said smiling.

"Richard." he smiled.

"Huh?"

"My name." he laughed.

"Oh, yes. I like your name." she smiled. Alex smiled back.

"I like yours as well. So your from England, too?" he asked smiling. "I can't believe I missed such a beautiful girl such as yourself."

And he wasn't lying either. Her ginger hair was curled and bounced joyfully around her bright emerald eyes. She wore a form fitting green dress that definitely showed off her perfect curves.

"Such a charmer." she giggled. "but no. I used to live in England, but I live here with my Father now."

"Oh, your father? That's cool."

"Yeah, he owns this up here."

"Really? Oh, I know who your talking about!" he laughed. "Petrosky, right?"

"Well, that's his last name."

"Cool. So," he said waving a hand around at the party before him. Teens were dancing everywhere. "nice party, but when does the skiing start?"

"Huh, I wish now. That snow storm out there is the only reason I'm not out there now."

"You like skiing?" he asked, actually interested.

"Of course! But in all reality, my heart's in snowboarding."

"Mine too!" Alex said truthfully. The girl smiled.

"You should meet my brother, Timothy then. He loves to snowboard just as much as I do." she laughed. "He'd love to talk with you I'm sure."

"That'd be great."

"Hey, cuz!" Cat's voice rang out. She twirled in front of Alex with her beautiful red dress on. He smiled at her.

"This," he said pointing to Cat, "is my cousin, Gina Gray."

"Hi." she said cheerily. She shook Cat's hand.

"This is Katrina. Her dad owns this place." Alex said with a smile.

"Oh, yes! I met your brother, Tim. Sweet guy."

"Thanks." Tim said walking up behind her. Alex's heart panged in jealousy, but he told himself that it was all part of the mission and he settled down.

"This is Richard, my cousin." Cat said. Alex beamed at him and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you. You're sister told me how much you like to snowboard. It's pretty awesome, the rush, huh?"

"Yeah." Tim said with a smile. "That's why I love it so much. Maybe the four of us can hit the slopes when this mess clears out." Tim said. Alex noticed that he had an English accent as well.

"Sure."

A slow song began to play in the background. Alex turned towards Katrina and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?"

"Why I thought you'd never ask!" she giggled.

"You want to dance, too?" Tim said looking at Cat. She shrugged.

"Sure."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

The figure sat at the computer laughing to himself. Alex Rider really thought he was doing well. And, in truth, he was. A very good job. He had fooled the receptionist. He laughed.

But no more would he fool anyone. Everyone knew who to look out for. He smiled as he watched the teen spy twirl around with Petrosky's beautiful daughter.

"Alex Rider, teen spy. I hope you enjoy all this while you still can." he smirked before picking up a radio. "Move in."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex pulled away from the beautiful girl and grabbed her hand.

"Want a drink?" he smiled.

Katrina blushed and nodded. The ole "Rider charm" always seemed to work. Cat rolled her eyes. Why was he so cute? She shook the thought out of her head and looked up into Tim's eyes.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked her, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Sure." she giggled. They walked away leaving Alex and his date behind.

"Thanks." Katrina said taking the glass from Alex. Alex nodded and stood. A big man ran into him and knocked him down.

"Sorry." the man said in a gruff voice. He kept walking, but not before Alex got a glimpse of his face. He gasped.

_Was that? NO. It's not possible, _Alex said to himself. _But then again, anything is possible in my world. _He stood up and looked at his date.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go find my Auntie." he lied. He bent over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the dance."

"Oh, okay." she said saddened and a bit happy, but Alex didn't even notice.

He had seen some one he thought to be dead, and now he had to find out if he was right. He hoped he wasn't. One thought ran through his head as he followed the tall burly man down a flight of stairs.

_Skinner._

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Ooo, Cliff hanger!!! I wonder???? What's their plan? And was that really Skinner? I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter…tee-hee! Review, please!


	7. The Meeting

__

Okay, next chapter of Operation: Big Bang coming up!! Umm, Alex has a new partner named Cat Dates, she's saved his life, they're on a mission in the Alps to stop a guy named Petrosky, but Alex didn't know that his cover was already blown, he got to dance and know Petrosky's kids Katrina and Tim, Tim and Cat went for a walk, and some big guy ran into Alex and he thinks it's Skinner…Mwahahaha! Find out what happens and review the story please!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Cat Dates and the bad guys and Heather and Ivan.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Cat smiled at Tim as they walked along a long hallway. She gazed at him in awe, only it wasn't Timothy she was seeing. No, it was Alex Rider. She stifled a smile and looked back at the way they were walking. It might be useful if she needed to get out of here quickly.

"…and that's why we moved up here. But, anyway, why were you so curious?" Tim asked. Cat had asked him why they had moved back down here from England. The young American spy bit her lip.

"I-well- I'm just a curious person. That's all." she giggled.

"Oh, that's fine. Just wondering myself." he said with a shrug.

_That was close.._

****

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex pushed his way through the throng of people before him. He hated leaving his date behind, but he had to make sure that wasn't Skinner. His curiosity usually got the best of him anyway. It was in his blood; Rider blood.

Alex dashed across the room as he saw the man slip through a door. Alex cursed under his breath. He was using a key card to get through there! If he didn't reach it in time, he would never get in there!

The man disappeared behind the door, but Alex was able to catch the door with his foot. He smiled at himself for being so clever.

He waited to enter until he heard the footsteps vanish from the cold, stone steps. Quietly he slipped inside the dark stairwell and began his decent down.

_Skinner._

****

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Cat and Timothy had finally made it back to the ballroom where the party was being held. They saw Katrina sitting there by herself, but where was Alex? Cat hurriedly made her way towards the ginger-headed girl.

"Hey," Cat said with a smile. "Where did Richard go?" she asked.

"Oh," Katrina said with a faint smile. "He left."

"Left? Why?"

"To go find his Auntie. At least, that was what he said." she shrugged.

"Oh, he probably had to check in with her. My mom's so touchy about that sort of thing." she lied.

Katrina smiled. "Oh, well that makes me feel better." she sighed in relief. "I just thought he didn't like me."

"No, of course he does, but by any chance did you see which way he went?"

"Yeah, he followed this big man over that way. I didn't see which way he went, but yeah."

"Huh. I better go find him so he doesn't get lost." she smiled. _Or get into any trouble, _she said to herself. "And thanks for the walk, Tim. I'll catch up with you later." she said. Tim nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Buh-bye!"

Cat hurried the opposite direction in which was indicated by Katrina. She needed to contact Alex. She didn't want to interrupt him he was doing something important, but she had to make sure he was okay.

She slipped into the restroom and locked the door. She extracted her compact mirror and turned it on.

"Alex! Come in Alex!"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex pressed his back against the damp wall in order to stay hidden. He heard footsteps walking away from the steps. A door creaked open as Alex poked his head around the corner. It was the last door in the hallway, and it wasn't guarded! What luck!

Before he could go, his watch beeped. He pressed the face of it down and talked into it.

"What!" he whispered irritated.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! Where the heck are you?" came Cat's voice. She was just as irritated. "Ivan told you to stay put at the party!"

"Yeah, that was until I met my targets, and I did!" he snapped back. "Now, could you let me go! I have to follow a lead and I can't do it talking to you!" he growled.

"Whatever, Alex, just don't get hurt." she said in a softer tone.

Alex smiled. "I won't. I'm sorry."

"Me too. Be careful."

"Same to you."

Alex flicked off the watch and quietly made his way toward the door he had seen Skinner go in to. He took out his iPod and placed the headphones in his ears. He then pointed it at the door and hit the play button. Voices came through.

"…he'll be strapped down to the bomb anyway. He won't get away." he heard a familiar voice say, but he couldn't put his finger on who's it was.

"What are we going to do to Petrosky after we've assassinated the Prime Minister?" came an unknown voice. Alex listened carefully.

"I'll take care of him." came a German man's voice. Alex's heart skipped a beat as he realized his hunch was right. It was Skinner.

Alex slowly put the iPod in his pocket and raised up. The Prime Minister? How the heck were they going to get the Prime Minister out here? Alex shook his head and turned to leave. He had to warn MI-6, but before he had a chance to do so, a hand was placed firmly over his mouth as he was dragged into a small hollow in the stone walls.

Alex desperately tried to wriggle free, but his attacker was to strong. Alex lifted his hand to punch the man, but a knee impacted with his stomach. Alex let out a muffled cry of pain and fell to the floor, the hand still over his mouth. Another arm was pressed into his chest to keep him on the wall, and a heavily accented voice spoke up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Alex." Alex jumped as he realized the man knew his real name. "I just had to make sure I had your attention. I am Petrosky." said the figure. Alex struggled to stand. That man had killed agents and now he was going to kill him!

"Alex, stay still, please. I'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to ask you a favor and to save your life!" he hissed. Alex stopped moving. "Thank-you. Now, I need you to take my children and the other three agents and get out of here."

"Why?" Alex tried to say, but it only came out muffled.

"What? Oh, wait." Petrosky lifted his hand off the boy's mouth and looked into his hardened eyes.

"Why?" Alex repeated.

"Come with me. It's not safe to explain here, but if anyone comes along act like I have you."

"Sure." Alex said half trusting the man. He let himself be led away into Petrosky's office, where he sat down in a wooden chair. Petrosky kneeled in front of the teenaged spy.

"I am being forced to do these monsters bidding. They want to destroy the Prime Minister at a ceremony I'm holding in honor of the Prime Minister. It is at the shores of England somewhere. They haven't told me where in case I double-cross them. The only reason I agreed is because my children are in much danger. They are going to kill them if I don't do what they say, but they probably will kill them even after they are finished with me. So I need you to get them out of here, please."

"I can't. I can't leave now no matter how much I want to. It will arouse to many suspicions." Alex said furrowing his brow.

"Alex, don't you see? You're covers been blown!"

"What?" said a confused Alex.

"Yes, the moment you got here, they knew who you were."

"They? I just thought it was-" Alex was cut short as two guards entered the room. Alex's eyes stayed calm as he put on a show.

"I told you I don't know anything!" he said nodding to Petrosky. The Russian man got the message and pulled out a gun that he held to Alex's head.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I know you know about my past! I caught you listening in on my men!" he growled.

"Is there a problem?" said a guard. Petrosky looked up and nodded.

"This MI-6 trash was snooping about." he said. Alex quickly kicked the "distracted" Petrosky and leapt out of the chair. He ran at the other two guards standing at the door. The first guard he took out easily with a roundhouse kick to the head. But the second guard wasn't so easy to get rid of.

He grabbed Alex from behind and held him tightly. Alex growled and rammed his head into the bigger man's nose. He yelped and let go of Alex who proceeded to slam a dress shoe into the man's stomach, rendering him unconscious.

"I'll save them!" he yelled at Petrosky before dashing out of the room…

Right into Skinner.

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Tee-hee! Another cliff hanger…with Skinner! It really is him! Uh-oh! Well, anyway, review my story and tell me what you thought of it. Suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	8. Oh Mess

__

Hi! I'm back for the next chapter of Operation: Big Bang! YEAH! Alright, I'm just going to jump right into it…after the disclaimer.

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Anthony Horowiz's stuff or the idea of Alex Rider or any of the characters in that series. I do, however, own Cat Dates, the bad guys, Ivan, and Heather.

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

"I'll save them!" he yelled before dashing out of the room…

Right into Skinner.

Alex fell down on his back. He stared up, only half-disbelievingly, at Skinner. The man that was supposed to be dead. The man he thought he blew up. The man who seriously hated the young teen's guts…and wanted them to spill out everywhere. Oh, and not to mention, the limp he'd apparently left the huge man.

"Well, well, well," Skinner smirked. Alex looked around him. Four guards were pointing machine guns at him. "if it isn't, Alex Rider." he growled.

Alex smirked back as he sat up on his elbows. "Well, well, well," he repeated. "if it isn't Hop-Along."

A growl escaped Skinner's lips-actually, it was more of a roar than a growl. He grabbed Alex up by the collar of his dress shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Alex didn't even have time to wince before a fist was planted on his face. Skinner let him go, sending him flying towards a guard. Alex laid there, sprawled out on the floor.

"Wow, Skinner, you have some power in that leg of yours." he said. "Even after it has a whole in it." he laughed getting to his hands and knees.

"You-you-" he stuttered, rage consuming him. A foot was smashed into Alex's stomach. Soon, a whole rain of kicks slammed down on his back, stomach, head, and legs.

_He's going to kick me to death!_

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Catherine paced her room nervously. She couldn't find her "parents", she couldn't find Alex, and she was all alone. She had quickly gotten out of her gown, but she still felt uncomfortable.

"Where are they?" she growled to herself. "Maybe Alex is with Tim or Katrina." she said to no one in particular.

She snatched up her cell phone and dialed Tim's number. It rang three or four times before some one picked it up.

"Hello?" came Tim's voice.

"Hey, Tim, it's C-Gina."

"Hey!" he said happier.

"Umm, is Richard with you or Katrina?" There was a pause on the phone.

"Nope. Katrina said that she hasn't seen him since the party."

"Oh, what about my parents, Ivan and Heather."

"Dunno. The adults' party ended an hour ago."

"Okay. Umm, thanks anyway."

"You need something?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Catherine clicked the phone shut and sat heavily on her bed. She tried to think of what to do, but she had already tried everything.

"Maybe they'll answer their cells." she said, dialing yet another number.

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex protected his head and vital organs by curling up in a ball. Skinner had definitely gotten in some good kicks, but not good enough to do any permanent damage. Alex was relieved when he heard a voice boom through the stone hallway.

"Skinner!" yelled the German accent. The kicks stopped and Alex looked up. It was the guard that had ridden with them in the chopper to the ski lodge.

"Sorry, sir." Skinner said, his head hung down.

"You'll get your revenge soon enough, but we need him alive for that."

"Yes, brother."

Brother? Alex looked at the two for a moment and shrugged. He stood to his feet, and four guns were cocked and aimed at him.

"Wo, hey," Alex said raising his hands up in surrender. "I'm just stretching my legs, boys."

"It's alright." the German man said, walking into the circle of guards. They lowered their weapons. Alex was about to dash away, when a strong hand gripped his chin.

"Ah, so this is the famous Alex Rider?" he asked.

"The one and the only." Alex said, pulling his chin away. The German held on tighter. Alex lifted up a hand to rip it away from his face, but the German man just gripped it and twisted it. The spy bit his lip at the pain.

"Strong, even to pain." the German said.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, finally jerking his head away.

"To bad we are going to kill you."

"I doubt that."

"Why is that?" the man smirked.

"Because I'm leaving!" he yelled, diving out of the circle of guards. A hail of bullets rang out in the small passage as he ran down the hallway. Alex ran as fast as he could down the hallway, ducking and dodging the bullets as best as he could.

One bullet tore through his sleeve, but didn't touch him. Another grazed his right shoulder, but it didn't phase him. He ran straight on to where he had first met Petrosky. He was about to open the door, but a hand wrapped itself around his mouth and jerked him back into the small hollow again. The guards ran blindly past the two and headed for the door. When they were gone, the hand lifted away. The shadows covered the man's face, but he was sure it was Petrosky.

"Petrosky!" he whispered. "I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to get your children out yet, but I promise I will." he gasped.

"Are you sure?" asked a voice, but it wasn't Petrosky's. It was another voice. An English voice he knew all too well.

"YOU!"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Cat had heard the whole thing. The blows that Skinner had delivered to the teen spy. The German guard. Alex's escape. The bullets ricocheting off the stone walls. The men shouting at Alex. And the voice that made her blood run cold. Her decision was final. She grabbed her purse with her gadgets in it and closed her compact.

"I'm on my way, Alex."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex stared in utter disbelief at the form of Crais Delves standing in front of him. Crais laughed at Alex's surprise. He hurriedly used Alex's surprise to his advantage and spun Alex around, wrapping a rather strong arm around the boy's neck and shoulder's.

"Surprised to see me, Rider?" he hissed.

"Umm, a bit, actually. You're still alive?" Alex gasped.

"Oh, yes. Very much alive."

"Huh, to bad." Alex sniffed as Crais dragged him out of the hollow. The guards had returned when they had heard Alex yell. Skinner smirked as his boss dragged poor Alex out to the murderous group.

"Well," Alex said as he was thrown to the guards. They bound his arms behind him. "isn't this just a rather unpleasant reunion?"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

"Why did I get the stinking assignment with the cute, accident prone, everyone's-out-to-kill-him guy? Why couldn't I just get the ugly, safe, everyone-loves-you guy?" Cat growled as she dropped out of an air vent that lead to the ballroom.

"He couldn't be normal, could he?" she ranted, walking over to the security door. She slipped the keycard out of her pocket. She had picked it off that guard in the helicopter. "No way, Cat. You never go for the normal dudes! You always go for the insane, get-my-cute-butt killed MI-6 agent!"

The door bleeped and she opened the door, but what was behind that door wasn't to pleasing. She stared down the business end of a pistol, her heart racing. But it wasn't the pistol that scared her; it was the man holding it.

Skinner, smiling his creepy smile.

"Oh, mess."

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Oopsie-daisies! Did I leave you guys hanging again? My bad! Guess you're going to have to wait for the rest of the story! HA! Hope you guys liked it! Review and tell me! Crais and Skinner are back…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

"Was that over the top? I can never tell!"- the Riddler (Batman Forever)


	9. Story Time

__

Alright, here's the next chapter of Operation: Big Bang! Yahoo! I'm excited!!! So far, we have discovered Skinner's alive as well as Crais; Skinner has a brother. Alex was captured by Skinner; and poor Cat was, too! AHHHH! Unanswered questions: How did Skinner and Crais make it out? What is their plans? And more importantly, will Alex escape their grasps? (cue dramatic music) Find out the answers to these questions and more in this next chapter! Oh, and review please!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Cat Dates, Ivan, Heather, and the bad guys!

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex sighed as he waited in Crais's office. As soon as he had been secured, the men searched him for his gadgets and concealed weapons. Luckily, they only found the iPod and not his watch. They had then taken him into a well furnished office and threw him into a high-backed, wooden chair, his hands bound tightly behind him.

Alex shifted his weight in his chair. He laughed to himself as he heard four or five automatics cock. He looked around. Yep, they were all pointed at him.

"I'm staying put like a good boy." Alex laughed.

"I'm sure you will." came Crais's voice. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed.

"Get off me!" snapped Alex. "I don't want a case of the mad man disease." he smirked. Crais rolled his eyes and sat behind a large desk.

"Hey! Get that gun out of my face!" yelled a familiar voice. "I'm walking, alright?" Alex's heart pounded hard as he heard Cat's voice come through the room. He whipped his head around to face the doorway where Skinner was shoving Cat in, a gun to her head..

"Get your hands off her!" Alex growled.

Skinner grinned evilly. He loved making Alex angry.

"Alex? Oh, so you are alright?" Cat said as she was shoved into another wooden chair beside Alex.

"Mmm-hmmm. As alright as I can be in this situation. Glad you're okay." He smiled and gestured to the guards. "Watch this." he smiled as he shifted in his seat again. Cat nodded her head as she heard the guns readied.

"Wow. They don't want you going anywhere, do they?"

"I gues-"

"Are you two done yet?!" snapped an impatient Crais. Alex faced the mad man and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty sure it's story time anyway."

"Story time?" Cat said with an odd look across her face.

"The part where the bad guys babble on about how they got this way, and how their going to carry out their plans and how their going to kill us. Haven't you been through this before?" Alex smiled.

"Yes. I just don't call it story time." she smiled.

Crais sighed impatiently.

"Okay, we're ready." Alex said turning back to face Crais.

"Fine." Alex was amused as he saw a resemblance between Crais and his teachers…well, when his teachers were mad, anyway. "I guess I should start when you attempted to blow us up." Crais began, his arrogance returning.

"That would be nice. Oh, and just so you know, that was your fault."

"When the SAS rushed out of the warehouse," Crais went on, ignoring the teen, "Skinner and I knew something was amiss. Luckily, I had another way out of the building."

"Another way? But the outside was crawling with SAS. There's no way you could have gotten out unnoticed." Alex broke in. A harsh slap across his face made him shut up. He glared at Skinner.

"No interruptions." Crais smirked. "As I was saying, there was another way out without being seen. It was _under_ground. The two of us quickly slipped down the trapdoor, and here we stand today."

"Well, that was short." Alex shrugged. "Then why are you here?"

"Yes. Of course. After your failed attempt to kill us-"

"Your fault." Another slap.

"Our whole operation was ruined," Crais continued, annoyed. "we had no men, no money, and no tools."

"Not my fault." muttered Alex.

"And will you _please_ tell us why it wasn't your fault, Mr. Rider. We're all _dying_ to know." Crais growled, frustrated.

Alex shrugged. "You guys made me drop the detonator when you handcuffed me to the plane seat." he said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't help it. You guys are lucky I set the emergency time for three hours, or none of us would be here." Alex finished.

Crais sighed heavily and waved his hand around carelessly. "Are you satisfied?"

"I guess. Go on. You were at the part about no tools and stuff." Alex smiled. He knew he was getting under the man's skin. Alex had a way of doing that to people.

"Yes, we had to start up a new operation and shift the blame on someone else as well."

"Petrosky."

"Yes. We needed someone to take the fall for everything."

"Hmm. So I'm guessing he's not doing this willingly." Alex stated.

"Of course not. That's not the way I work."

"Of course not. So what's the crazy plan to assassinate the Prime Minister this time?" Alex sighed.

"A bomb." he said with a shrug. He crossed his legs and stared at Alex for a while.

"Ah-huh. So how exactly are you going to strap him down to this thing?" Alex asked, referring back to what he had overheard when he followed Skinner.

Crais looked at the boy, confused. "Excuse me? Strap him down?"

"That's what I said. I overheard you talking about getting rid of Petrosky and tying the Prime Minister to the bomb so he wouldn't get away." Alex said, aggravated. It was this guy's plan and he didn't know it? What a goob.

An evil laugh bellowed out of the room. Alex stared daggers into Skinner and Crais. Why were they laughing at him? He looked over to Cat, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Mad men." she mouthed. Alex nodded. Finally, the laughing subsided. Crais looked at the huge German beside him.

"You may do the honors, Skinner."  
"With pleasure." he said. He walked over to Alex and grabbed a handful of his collar. He brought the teen spy's face towards his own, pulling him a little off the seat. An evil smirk spread itself across Skinner's face. Alex shivered. He didn't like that look.

"Oh, no, kid. It's not the Prime Minister we're going to strap to the bomb." His smile twisted into an even more demented one. "We're going to strap _you_ to it." 

Alex didn't even have time to think as a fist slammed into his face. His head swam as he tried to stay awake, but it was no use. Slowly the darkness overtook him.

_I hate story time._

****

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Ahhhhhhh! Alex is in trouble…AGAIN! What's going to happen to him now? How's he going to get out of this one? Or will he get out of this one? MWAHAHAHAHA! I love cliff hangers, don't you? Please review! Thanks!


	10. Watches, Lasers, and C4

__

Hey, people! I am so SORRY that I haven't updated my story in a while, but I've been at school. Yeah, my school's already started…fun, fun. So that basically means that I won't be able to update every day guys! But I'll try to make every chapter awesome!! Well, so far you guys no that, basically, Alex has been knocked out cold. So it just picks up from there.

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Cat, Ivan, Heather, and the bad guys.

****

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Cat and an unconscious Alex were tossed into a small, dank cell that may have been flooded at one time. Cat stared down at Alex's limp body and tears filled her eyes. Why did they do that to him?

"You okay?" a voice spoke. Cat jumped and turned to see Heather and Ivan smiling wearily down at her.

"Y-yeah. Why are you guys here?" she said a bit surprised. "Never mind." she said shaking her head. "I guess you got caught too? They knew-"

"Knew who we were before we even got here, right?" Ivan finished.

"Yeah, I guess. Apparently the bad dudes know who Alex is."

"Crais and Skinner?" Heather asked.

"Pretty much."

"Is he okay?" Ivan asked, stooping down to look at Alex. Cat shrugged and dropped to her knees, holding the boy's head in her lap. She looked at his right shoulder, which was covered in blood from a small bullet wound.

"Alex, why do you do this? Why can't you just be normal?" Cat sighed to herself, stroking his head.

"Because then I wouldn't be good at my job." came a Alex's raspy voice. He smiled up at her.

"Alex?" Cat said, nearly jumping off her seat. Alex cringed as his face was struck by her flailing hand.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." he choked, sitting up. "You guys okay?" he asked, looking up at their caretakers. He patted Cat's hand gently.

"Yeah, looks like you took a pretty good hit there, Al." Ivan commented, staring at his shoulder.

"I've had worse."

"I'm sure."

Alex stood up carefully, and rubbed his aching head. He staggered a little as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"You know," he said as Cat steadied him. "it's not the getting knocked out part that hurts; it's the getting up."

"So you got a plan, Alex the Great? You're the professional escape artist here, not us." Heather joked, her arms folded across her chest. "They took all our gadgets, and I'm sure they took yours."

"Yeah, they took all of our gadgets." Ivan said with a sigh. He loved his gadgets.

Alex smirked and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his silver watch. Ivan smirked. "I have a laser." the teen grinned.

"Thank you, Smithers." Cat laughed happily. Alex carefully walked over to the door. He twisted the watch's face plate once to the right and twice to the left. He pointed it at the door and slowly made his way through the stone door. In less than three minutes, he had opened the door.

"Sweet!" Cat whispered excitedly. The two teens grabbed each others hand. Alex smiled and started out quickly, signaling for the others to follow him. And they did follow him, right into Skinner….again.

"YOU!" he growled, grabbing Alex by the scruff of his shirt. Alex's hand was jerked free of Cat's. She staggered back, surprised. Three guards showed up out of know where and grabbed the other three spies.

"Hey!" Alex yelled. "You're wrinkling my shirt!"

"Oh, I can't _wait _to kill you! You arrogant little brat!"

Alex was going to say something witty about that, but nothing came out. Skinner had brought up his fist and knocked out the teen spy once more.

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex woke up the next night…was it night? He looked around him. He really hated being knocked unconscious. Two wooden walls were rubbing against his shoulders and his feet were on another wall. Alex tried to sit up, but immediately smacked his head on something else wooden.

_Great, _Alex thought to himself, _they've buried me alive. Oh, well. I guess it's an okay way to die._ He thought, depressed. He got himself comfortable for a slow death. But, fortunately, it never came.

With some relief, the top of his confinement opened and light flowed into the box. Yes, he was in a box. Alex flitted his eyes to get used to the light, but he was soon very sorry he did. The business end of a pistol was shoved into his face. He looked up into the face that was holding the gun.

"Oh, good morning, Skinner's brother!" the spy said chipper.

"Good morning, Alex. And just call me, Shooter."

"Ah, Skinner and Shooter. That's nice. Two very demented names for two very demented brothers. Well, what's going on?"

"We're almost to England. To your death actually." he said conversationally. Alex sighed and situated himself in the box. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he didn't let it show that he was scared.

"Oh, alright then. So why am I in the box?" he asked. Shooter smiled and held the gun to the boy's chest. Alex looked down and smiled. "And the gun at my chest?"

"Well, we can't exactly bring a teenaged boy tied up onto a boat full of people, can we? As for the gun, it's just to keep you quiet."

"Makes sense." he said, moving his hand slowly to his watch. The gun was pressed deeper into his chest, making him cringe.

"Don't move, please. I'm a bit trigger happy today. Give me your hands." he said, still holding the gun up threateningly. Alex didn't dare disobey the man. His nickname wasn't "Shooter" for no reason. He just looked as if he wanted to fire that pistol into Alex. Of course, who could blame him? He had stabbed the guy's brother in the leg. Slowly, Alex held both hands in the air. A pair of metal handcuffs were strapped to his wrist and another pair on his ankles.

"Where's Cat?" Alex said, worry evident in his voice.

"You're girlfriend? Oh, she and the other two spies are just fine. Unfortunately for them, they can't die as quickly as you." he chuckled sadistically.

"What!?! If you hurt them I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" the German laughed. "You'll be dead before you can cause anymore damage." The German laughed again. Now Alex was scared. He'd been in tough situations before, but he'd never been in love with anyone that he'd worked with. Now he knew her fate was going to be terrible, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was boxed, bound, and completely helpless. He furiously tugged on the chains. A pistol cocked and buried itself into his temple. He stopped and glared at the man.

"Don't move, Alex. Oh," he said reaching behind him, without taking his eyes off of Alex. "will you hold this stuff for me? It's a bit bulky up here." he grinned.

A few small packages landed on Alex's stomach. They weren't to heavy and were rectangular in shape. Alex's heart beat quickened and his eyes grew wide, for in his lap was something that scared him. Something that could take out an entire yacht with one push of a button.

_C-4..._

****

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Well, that's it for now…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Another cliff hanger you guys! Sorry! I just love them so much! How do you think Alex will get out of this one?? Well, unfortunately since my school has started up again I'll only be able to update on the weekends, so keep a lookout for my stuff!!! Review please!!


	11. The Little Beep

__

Hey, people! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been so busy with school and all! Got to keep those grades up! So far, Alex is about to be blown up along with some very important people, Cat and the spies have been captured again, and Alex is really mad…fun, fun, fun! Well, no more dawdling! Here's the next chapter of Operation: Big Bang!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff!! I do, however, own Cat, Ivan, Heather, and all the bad guys…oh, and Petrosky and his kids!!

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Cat woke up with an enormous headache and a queasy stomach. She sat up and tried to rub her eyes, but her hands wouldn't budge. She tugged at the handcuffs binding her hands behind her back.

"Nuts!" she growled. She surveyed the small room they were in. There was no furniture, but there was a window. She walked up to it and studied the small opening. She gasped as she realized they were a few leagues away from the Prime Minister's boat, and the window was too small to climb out of.

"Oh, no." she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, we're in England." came Ivan's voice. Cat whipped her head around to face Ivan. She smiled and walked over to him. He smiled. "You okay, kid?"

"Let's just say that busting drug dealers was a whole lot easier." she laughed.

"Yeah, but from what I heard," Heather said sitting up straight, "is when you get mixed up with Alex Rider, this is bound to happen." she smiled.

"Alex!" Cat choked. She recalled Skinner dragging him out of the room just before she got knocked out, and now Alex wasn't on the boat with them! She looked frantically around.

No Alex.

But there was someone else. Three some ones, actually. Tim, Katrina, and Petrosky were all lying unconscious on the ground. Cat bit her lip and walked over to the three bodies. She poked Tim in the ribs with her boot.

"Ugnh." he mumbled before looking up at her. "Gina?"

"Hey,"

"What's going on?" came Katrina's voice. She had just woken up along with her brother and father. Petrosky sighed. He knew all to well what happened.

"I'm so sorry." he said, tears falling down his face.

"It's to late for sorries," Cat huffed. "because right now, we need to find a way out of here."

"What's going on?" Katrina and Tim said together. Cat sighed and sat down across from them.

"Let me tell you a little story about me and ummm, Richard…"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Alex growled as the box he was in was slammed down onto the deck. The smell of fish and salt water assaulted his nose, but he dared not to make any sound. Shooter was all to ready to pull that trigger and kill Alex.

The box lifted again. Alex shook again. Where were they putting him? The box was slammed down again.

_I bet that's Skinner holding the stupid box, _Alex thought bitterly. He hated that man. He hated Crais, he hated Shooter, and he REALLY loathed Alan Blunt for sending him on this stupid mission. But there was no time for evil thoughts towards those people. The box had been set down for the last time. Alex lifted his legs in an angle and readied himself. He heard some men shuffling around outside the crate; the sound of a crowbar being lifted whispered in Alex's ear. He smiled to himself. 3...2...1--

The lid flew open and Alex's feet flew upwards connecting with soft flesh and crunching bone. Several men hurried over and snatched Alex up out of the crate. The teen looked around for who he had hit. He smiled as he saw Skinner holding his nose, blood leaking out of the cracks in his hands.

"You wittle jewk!" he growled, his nose making his words awkward. Alex smiled and shrugged.

"You asked for it."

"Oh, just wet me kiwl him now, Cwaus!" he growled. Alex's head darted this way and that looking for Crais. Unfortunately, he found him. Actually, he felt him. Crais laid a cold hand on Alex's neck and squeezed.

"Not now, Skinner. You can kill his friends later." Crais calmly stated. Skinner harrumphed, but kept quiet.

"Get. Off. Me." Alex said, gritting his teeth. Crais squeezed once more, just to irritate him. He walked in front of Alex and smiled.

"So, Alex, when I talked to you about joining me, you denied me."

"Yeah, and you said that you were going to kill me. No more chances. Am I right?"

"Well, you would be, but you've proved useful to me again."

"So basically your telling me the offer's still open?"

"I guess so." Alex heard Skinner growl at that. The teen spy almost said "yes" just to irritate Skinner, but he thought better of it.

"No. That's my final answer. I don't work for psychopaths. I already told you that."

"Hmm, your choice." Crais shrugged. "Tie him up there, please." he said pointing to a pillar standing in the middle of the room. Alex was dragged to the spot. The four men bound his hands behind him and tied the C-4 to his feet. Alex stared down fearfully at the packages at his feet. That was enough to blow up two houses…or a yacht full of important people.

"Well," Crais continued as his men stepped back from a bound, rather unhappy, Alex. "I think that should hold you. You really are going to be 'the bomb' at this party." he humorously joked. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I really can't believe that's the joke you're leaving me with. That was awful." Alex cringed. Crais rolled his eyes and motioned for the rest of the men to leave.

"Skinner, you and Shooter go to the boat with the other spies. I'll take another boat."

"Yed, tir." Skinner mumbled, his nose still bleeding.

"Be sure to take care of that, Skinner!" Alex yelled out as the man left. Alex shook his head as he heard Skinner yell out obscenities.

"Quite a vocabulary he's got." Crais mumbled to himself.

"I hate to agree with you, but it is rather colorful." Alex and Crais said, still staring at the door. The mad man shook his head and looked back at Alex. He calmly walked over to the teen and plugged something into the bomb. Alex gulped as he heard a beeping noise.

A timer.

"Well, Alex, this bomb will go off in less than three minutes. The Prime Minister, the Parliament, and even the President of the United States is here! How wonderful is that?"

Alex coughed in amazement. "The President! What?"

"Oh, the President is just a bonus! Ha! How wonderful is that!" Crais laughed. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, my boy, but I don't want to be here when that little thing goes off! Goodbye, chap!" And that was all. He just left.

Alex winced as he burnt his skin. That was close. A buzzing noise sounded in the room and Alex winced again.

"Stupid lasers!" he cursed as he burnt himself again. "At least I haven't cut my bloody hand off." he thought gratefully. In less than five seconds, all the chains had fallen away. Alex turned off the laser.

"Thank you, Smithers!" he sighed. He grabbed the still ticking bomb and dove out a small porthole. He held the bomb above his head and swam towards a small boat. Water splashed in his face and salt stung his eyes, but he kept swimming.

Alex heard the boom of music and the murmur of voices on the yacht. He had to save these people…again.

Alex swam faster to the small boat with a figure standing on it. Two minutes left! Alex silently crawled onto the boat and silently set the package down. He folded his arms across his chest and waited. A small beep went off. The figure straightened.

"Hullo, Crais! Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Uh, oh! Only two minutes left on that bomb! Will Alex get rid of it in time? What's his plan of action!?! How will he save his friends!!! (cue dramatic music) Find the answers to these questions and more on the next chapter of Operation: Big Bang!!!! Ha! Well, read and review, and fans…a little note for you guys…tell me what story you want me to write next. I have a selection of ideas on my profile! Thanks!!!

****


	12. The Big Bang

__

Oh, man! Here's the next chapter of Alex Rider's Operation: Big Bang! Yahoo! I'm so excited. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not…but just read on and tell me what you guys think! Ok, so far Alex has just escaped from being blown up on a ship with the President of the US and the Prime Minister on board and other important people. He's got the bomb with only a few minutes to go and he's on the back of Crais's boat! Oh, and did I forget to mention that Cat, Ivan, and Heather have to get out of their yacht too?? Well, Skinner and Shooter are on that boat…not much fun. Well, hope you like the next chapter!

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however own Cat, Ivan, Heather, and all the bad guys!

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

Crais gasped at the figure of Alex Rider on his get away boat, but what was even more alarming was what he held in his soaked hand.

A bomb.

His bomb.

The bomb that was supposed to destroy that pesky little kid.

He held his hands up in surrender, his heart pounding in his chest. "Now, Alex, let's be reasonable about this, shall we?" he said calmly. Alex glared at him as anger welled up inside his being.

"Are you bloody serious? You've tried to kill me more than twice, you threatened my friends' lives as well as those aboard that yacht, and you're clearly insane! Oh, yes, you've been _very _reasonable so far. So let's keep making reasonable decisions, shall we?!" Alex growled. Crais sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, Alex. I'll turn this boat around, take you to your friends, and turn myself over." he said calmly. Alex stared at him curiously. "As long as you turn off that bomb." he finished. Alex shook his head "no".

"You first, Crais." he said as he glanced down at the bomb. "Two minutes left. What are you going to do? I really don't care if I die." he smirked.

Crais sighed and turned. He looked at the controls and looked for the keys. He found them in the ignition. The boat was already running, but it hadn't been told to go anywhere. Crais reached over to the keys as if to turn it off…and then he revved up the engine.

Alex was caught off guard as the boat flew forwards almost knocking Alex and the bomb off the boat. Alex held onto the boat and, ironically, the bomb for dear life as the boat bounced violently on the waves. When he finally gained his composure, Alex stood…only to get a fist smashed into his face. The teen reeled back in pain, blood dripping out of his nose. The bomb flew out of his hands and into the passenger's seat. Crais didn't even see it. All he wanted to do was to kill that stupid kid!

Alex scrambled upwards and away from the evil man before him. Crais growled and lunged at the spy knocking the boy to the ground. Alex rolled over before a foot came crashing down where his head used to be. Another foot came flying at him, but he couldn't dodge this one. Alex yelled in pain as the foot connected with his ribs. Crais yanked the injured boy up from the deck and held him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"This is what you get for fooling in other people's affairs, Alex." he sniffed, hatred coating his voice. "Now you'll die for sure." he smiled sadistically.

"I wouldn't be to sure of yourself, Crais. I've escaped all your death traps so far, and you're about to die in the hands of one of your own making."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, gripping the boy tighter.

Alex smirked. "You've only got three seconds to live, that's why."

Crais turned in fear to face the bomb. He had forgotten that was even there. He released Alex and ran to the passenger's seat to grab the bomb. Alex used the distraction to throw a kick at Crais. Foot impacted with skull.

Crais fell, dazed, onto the deck. Alex smirked and got close to the boat's edge.

3.…

Alex prepared to jump. A scared and dazed Crais tried to stand, but he couldn't get up. Fear filled his eyes as he realized his fate and what that awful boy had just done.

2 …

"Cheerio, old chap!" Those were the last words to ring in Crais's ears. The sound of that annoying, crafty spy. Alex jumped.

1...

BOOOOOOOM!

Debris from the boat spewed everywhere. A few people from the yacht looked out only to see a huge explosion. Everyone stared in disbelief at the wreckage. They all stared out in silence everyone thinking the same thing. There was no way anyone could survive that. That is, until a figure popped out of the water a few yards away.

Alex gulped in precious air as he came back to the water's surface. His side stung and his head hurt, but other than that he was fine. He turned to the yacht when he heard people yelling at him. They were yelling something about staying there because help would be on it's way soon…but Alex couldn't wait.

__

He looked frantically around for the boat he had seen out in the water. He knew that would be the boat that his friends were on. A sudden noise caught his attention. He turned to see a speedboat coming out to him. Help was already there? That was quick.

Alex squinted his eyes to see if he recognized the driver. A man in sunglasses and a blue cap shifted the boat closer to him and shut down the engines. Alex thankfully accepted the man's hand.

"You alright kid?" asked the unknown man. Alex shivered once, but shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Not for long." the man sneered. Before Alex could react, a gun was placed at his side. "You may want to sit down." Shooter said, regaining his accent. Alex narrowed his eyes and stayed standing. He definitely needed to pay more attention to guys with glasses and hats.

"I can burn more calories this way." Alex retorted. Shooter took off his sunglasses. A stern look was painted across his visage. The gun was pressed to Alex's temple.

"Now."

Alex sat down reluctantly. Shooter nodded his head to someone behind Alex. Cold steel was pressed back to his temple as two men bound his hands and feet tightly. Alex tried to struggle, but to no avail. The ropes were too tight.

Shooter turned back to his controls and started up the boat again. Soon, they were bouncing along the waves. A yacht, smaller than the one Alex just saved, sat behind a small island. Alex sighed. That's were that boat went to.

In a few minutes, the boat had been slowed to a stop and men with guns came to help dock it. One of the bigger men yanked Alex up and threw him on his shoulder. He was carried inside the boat and dropped roughly onto the couch. He bounced a few times before going back to stillness.

"Well," he smiled. "at least it's fluffy."

"You and your smug self." came an all to familiar voice.

"Ah, Skinner! How's that nose of yours feeling?" he taunted as he looked up at his enemy. The man scowled down at him. "Ooh. You didn't take care of it soon enough." Alex went on. "It's a leaning a little more to the left than the right."

Skinner harshly smacked Alex across the face. The teen spy blinked. Pain seared through his cheek and stung his eyes. A large meaty hand roughly gripped Alex's face between two fingers. His face was yanked up to meet the crazed eyes of Skinner's. An evil smile cracked his lips and made Alex shudder.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you…"

**__**

RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-

I'm sorry you guys! Another cliff hanger! HAHA! Well, before you guys say anything, I know that Cat and the rest of the gang wasn't in this one, but I promise they'll be in the next one! So tell me how you guys liked it!


	13. Alex's Angel

_Hey, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm so excited! I haven't had much time to do much of anything, but here we go! You know that Alex just blew up Crais. He also got captured by Shooter. Skinner is ready to kill Alex, and Cat is still locked up with her friends! How will they get out?? Will Alex survive Skinner's wrath?? Read and review please!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff! I do, however, own Cat, Ivan, Heather, and all the bad guys! **_

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

If Cat didn't know there was any danger, she would have laughed at Katrina and Tom's face. She had just finished telling them all about their job as spies and their mission. Katrina looked the most shocked of all.

"H-he's a spy?" she questioned, her voice unbelieving. "And you guys are dating?"

That question threw Cat off. "Do what?!?"

"Well," Katrina said shaking her disbelief off. "when you talked about him, you had this loving look in your eyes. I just assumed--"

Cat's cheeks blushed furiously. She knew they were red, because she could feel them turning hot. She gulped and giggled nervously.

"That obvious?"

"Not until now, actually." Katrina replied as she tugged at her bonds.

"Well, it was before then, too." Ivan laughed. "You two--"

"SHH!" Heather growled. "Look out the window."

Cat was the first up and at the window. She stared out the small porthole and gasped. Shooter was driving a boat with a fair haired teen in the back. The teen's arms and legs were bound tightly.

"Alex." she said silently to herself.

As the boat stopped, one of the bigger men hoisted Alex onto his shoulders. Cat gasped as they took him into the boat. She shook her head and walked to the center of the tiny room. Ivan and Heather walked to the center as well.

"What's the plan, Cat?"

"I have no idea. This is Alex's field. Not mine."

"I have an idea." Ivan said. Everyone stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Let's just hope Skinner doesn't kill the kid."

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

Alex rolled out of the way as Skinner's foot came down where his head used to be. Okay, seriously, this fight was NOT fair. Alex struggled to stand back up, but the ropes on his feet just made him fall flat on his face. He groaned as one of Skinner's boots found it's way to his side. Alex rolled onto his back quickly. A foot landed a few inches away from his head. The teen's eyes widened.

"You're getting closer." he gasped as he rolled away from another foot.

"I'd have you if--you'd---stop--MOVING!" Skinner growled as he slammed a fist downwards. Alex yelled out as he kicked upwards with both his feet. Skinner let out a breath as he was knocked down to the ground...well, more like a table.

Splinters flew everywhere as the big man landed. Alex rolled himself into a sitting position. That was better. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the big man fall.

"Watch your step. That last one's a doozy!" he laughed. Two gruff hands yanked him up. The spy yelped in surprise. Alex jumped, startled. Shooter stood him up and pointed a gun in his direction.

"I would be nice if I were you. I may disagree with my brother on some things, but the disliking of you is a feeling we both share."

Alex nodded. "Well, then it's safe to say that the feeling mutual." he growled. Shooter slammed a boot into the teenager's back sending him sprawling on the ground. Alex winced as he slid across the floor. He hadn't had any time to recover before a boot slammed into his face. Alex cried out as he rolled on the floor, his nose bleeding but not broken.

Another gruff hand lifted him off the ground. Skinner smiled into the bleeding face of his prey. He slammed a monstrous fist into the boy's stomach. Alex doubled over in pain as all his breath was forced out of his lungs. Skinner held the boy up so he didn't fall.

"Now, how do we feel?" Shooter laughed.

"Not so tough and cocky now, are we?" Skinner mocked as he threw Alex into a wall. Alex yelled out as his head smashed into the hard wood of the wall. Darkness threatened to overcome him as he wriggled into a kneeling position. Skinner came up behind the boy and grabbed Alex's dark blonde hair. Alex didn't even care.

The next thing he knew, he was tossed into a small room. His back slammed into something soft. He blinked away the darkness and looked up. Cat stared down at him, here eyes disbelieving. He had been tossed right into her.

"Hullo, Cat!" he smiled, the light returning to his eyes. Suddenly, all his pains were washed away. He sat up and laughed. "Well, that was literally a smashing good time!" he joked as he tried to stand up. He wavered, and fell back down. Cat blinked at him.

"Y-you're okay? From the noises out there, I thought you were dead!"

"Cat," Alex smiled as he put his bound hands in front of him. He began to untie his feet as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was the reason he was fine. He couldn't explain it, but Cat had made him feel better. She always did. "How well do you know me?" he laughed. Cat laughed as well.

Alex had just spotted Petrosky and his kids looking at him, their mouths hanging loosely open. He smiled and stood as his feet came undone.

"Hello, I'm Alex Rider. You guys must be the Petrosky family. Oh, and don't worry, I have a plan." Alex looked at his watch. He smiled. "And they should be here pretty soon."

Suddenly, boats and sirens started going off. Alex smiled and blasted the door open with his laser. He dashed out and landed a foot on Skinner's head.

"What the--" Skinner growled as he turned to see his enemy behind him. Blood dripped from Alex's nose, and his face was bruised…but he smiled arrogantly as he stood there.

"Skinner, I'm disappointed. You should know that I can't stay in one place for to long. It's just not my nature."

"But how did you--?" Skinner stammered as he stared at the boy.

"How did I do it? Umm, you forgot about my watch. Apparently, when I shot the laser the first time, they locked onto my every move. Thank the heavens for Smithers!"

"They?" Skinners said, still to stunned to speak complete sentences.

"MI-6, of course! You're going to jail, Skinner…for a very, very long time." he finished seriously. Skinner looked around him. Men with guns were starting to board the ship. Alex smiled and crossed his arms. Ivan, Heather, Cat and the Petrosky's walked out of the small room. Skinner looked around once more. Where was his brother?

"I guess he's not as loyal as you thought." Ivan sniffed realizing what Skinner was looking for.

"Maybe not," Skinner growled as he folded his own arms. Anger began to well up inside him. Anger that was directed to one person in particular. And he was right in front of him. "but I can settle my score before I leave." he laughed. He yanked out a gun off his belt.

Alex stood right in the line of fire, unblinking. He kept his arms crossed and glared at the man in front of him.

"Don't do it, Skinner. I may hate you, but I don't want to see you killed."

"And whose going to kill me? Huh? You?" Skinner laughed as he released the safety on the gun. Alex's eyes never wavered from the man in front of him.

"Alex! Get out of the way! He's not messing around!" yelled out Cat.

"Maybe not, but neither am I."

"So long, you pest!"

A shot was fired. Cat covered her eyes. She couldn't look. Who won? A groan made her look up; her tears prevented her from seeing anything. She blinked them back and looked. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

Skinner lay dead on the ground, a laser hole in his head. Cat gagged and held her stomach. She looked around to find Alex. What she saw made her jump. Alex lay on the ground, his face down. He wasn't moving. Blood seeped from a wound in his shoulder. Cat's eyes welled up with tears.

"ALEX!" she yelled as she slid down to the floor. She grabbed the body carefully and turned him over. His mouth was slightly ajar. Cat's hands shook as she brushed a stray hair out of his face. She sniffled and cradled the teen in her arms.

"You're such an idiot!" she whispered through her tears. "Why do you always have to be the hero?"

"C-cause it's w-what I do." came a shaky voice. Cat gasped and looked at the boy in her arms. Alex smiled weakly up at her. He wiped away a tear trickling down her face. "Well, I know who I don't want giving a eulogy at my funeral." Alex joked as he slowly sat up.

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about funerals. You don't ever seem to die!" Ivan laughed. Heather stood there smiling, but a small tear was dripping down her face. She knew it had been a close call.

Alex looked back up at Cat. She smiled, but another tear fell down her face. Alex smiled and grabbed her hand. He wiped another tear from her face. "Don't cry. You look more beautiful when you don't cry." Cat smiled and hugged Alex.

"Ow." Alex gasped as she squeezed the wound on his arm.

"Sorry." she said as she pulled away. Alex grabbed her chin and held it in his hand.

"You know, every time I see you or feel you or hear you, all my pains just go away. I guess it's safe to say, you're my angel." he smiled as he pulled her chin closer to his face. She placed a trembling hand on his cheek. Their lips pressed against each other, both teens feeling the same for each other. Alex didn't know how long that amazing kiss lasted, but it didn't last long enough.

"Well, I can see you've done it again, Alex." came the monotone voice of Alan Blunt. Alex rolled his eyes and pulled his face away from a disappointed Cat.

"Leave it to you to ruin a moment, Mr. Blunt."

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

Alex sighed as he walked out of the Royal and General bank. Another mission well done, and he still got berated for using a laser…in self-defense! Alex rolled his eyes. He just might as well get used to this kind of treatment.

The teen spy rubbed his shoulder. His wound was healing quite nicely, but it still stung. Jack had thrown a fit when she had seen it. Alex had to do all he could to stop her from killing Mr. Blunt. Alex silently laughed at the thought.

Unfortunately, the mission had left one loose end. Shooter was still missing. Alex shrugged inwardly.

"Good riddance." he said to himself.

Alex turned the corner towards his house and froze. The barrel of a gun faced him. A cold chill ran down his spine as he saw the owner of the gun.

"_Shooter."_

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

_I had you guys going didn't I? You probably thought, "Yeah, no more cliff hangers!" Sorry. Well, I wonder what's going to happen next. Okay, so this was sort of a long chapter, but there was so much I wanted to say! So review, please!_


	14. Revenge

_Hello, dear Readers! I am SO sorry that I have not updated in a while. I've been really busy once again, but here's the next chapter! Oh, yeah, Shooter's back! GAH! And Skinner's dead. Yeah! Could Shooter be back with revenge? I dunno! Find out! Please review!!!_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of Anthony Horowitz's stuff. I do, however, own Cat, Ivan, Heather, and all the bad guys!**_

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

_Alex turned the corner towards his house and froze. The barrel of a gun faced him. A cold chill ran down his spine as he saw the owner of the gun._

_"Shooter."_

"Alex." Shooter said with hatred. The teen spy looked the man over. Blood ran down the side of his head, and his arm was bleeding badly. Despite his hatred towards the Skinner/Shooter brothers, Alex was concerned. This guy had lost a lot of blood.

"You look awful." Alex sincerely stated. Shooter glared at him.

"Not as bad as you're going to look once I'm through with you." he growled. Alex swallowed hard. That didn't sound good. "You're coming with me." he said gesturing with his head. Alex glanced over to a small car; he sighed and nodded his head. There was no point in arguing with this guy.

Alex walked towards the car, the cold, unforgiving metal of a gun pressed into his back. When they reached the car, Alex was forcefully slammed up against it. Shooter slipped his injured hand into the door's handle and winced in pain. Alex saw this and took advantage of the distraction, slamming a fist into the man's face. Shooter reeled back in pain as his nose started to bleed. Alex took off running, but a rough grip on his collar brought him crashing into the ground.

"Don't. Move." came the voice of Shooter. Obviously, his anger and hatred was helping to fuel his strength. That wasn't good.

Alex breathed in hard as Shooter grabbed the shoulder with the bullet wound. Shooter smiled sadistically as he pressed the wound harder. Alex bit his lip to hold in the pain as Shooter mercilessly squeezed his shoulder. He led Alex by the arm to the car's open door and thrust him into the front seat. Shooter slipped in behind him.

"Good night." Shooter coldly smiled. Alex stared at him. Goodnight? What did he mean by that? Shooter quickly slammed the butt of the gun on the back of the boy's neck. _Oh, that's what he meant…_

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

Cat had seen the whole thing. She had been waiting outside the Royal and General for Alex. She was going to surprise him, but as she had rounded the corner, she had seen Shooter throw Alex in the car. A small cry escaped her lips as she saw her new boyfriend's head assaulted by the butt of a hand gun. Alex had slumped over in the seat immediately.

"Oh, no." Cat rushed to her caretaker Heather. She quickly hopped in the car, and Heather could see that something was wrong.

"Alex is in trouble."

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

Alex woke up as a cold sensation gripped his body. The sound of a faucet being turned off hit his ears as he began to regain consciousness. He looked up to see Shooter holding a now empty bucket. Judging from Alex's wet clothes, he knew what had happened.

"Did you have fun doing that?" Alex sarcastically asked. He sat up and noticed his hands were behind his back. He tried to wriggle his hands free, but he couldn't move them...not yet anyways...

"So, here we are together again, Alex." Shooter smiled coldly. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, and what a happy reunion this is not." he snapped.

"Unhappy for you, maybe, but not for me."

"And why is that?"

"Because now I can kill you. I can avenge my brother's death." he finished seriously.

"Yeah, and what a caring brother you are. You left him to die!" Alex said in frustration. Alex barely had time to register the fist flying towards his face before it made contact. Alex yelled out in pain. That had really hurt. Blood seeped out of his split lip.

"Never, EVER, say that!" growled an enraged Shooter.

"Why not?" Alex snapped back. "It's the truth, isn't it!?"

Another harsh punch to his face. He felt his eye begin to swell up. Shooter looked back down at the boy, hatred and pain staining his features.

Shooter sighed frustrated. "I left because I didn't know my brother was in any immediate danger. I was getting our escape boat ready."

"Escape boat?" Alex asked. What was he talking about?

"Yes, we were to leave you spies to perish on the boat. We had placed a bomb on the boat. No one would think anything of it. Faulty wiring. A simple and effective way to get rid of the others and your smug face. But on my way out, I was hit by several bullets from the MI-6. My brother and I were so close to killing you and getting away with it." Shooter snapped.

"And I guess I ruined that for you." Alex stated with a grin he knew would irritate the man before him. Shooter glared at him all the more before standing up and looking out the window. After an awkward pause, a cruel smile twisted Shooter's lips. He turned back to a confused Alex. Something wasn't right. Shooter stalked back to Alex.

"No matter. You won't be smiling for long." laughed the man. He took out a pistol and pointed it at Alex's face. "Goodbye, Mr. Rider."

Alex tried to act as scared as possible. He heard the gun cock, ready to fire.

_NOW!_

Alex swung his foot up and slammed it into Shooter's hurt arm sending him flying into a wall. Alex jumped up, his hands now free from the pathetic rope binding his hands.

Shooter stood up and angrily dashed towards Alex. The teen spy ducked out of the way just in time to see Shooter slamming into another wall. He was disoriented from all the blood he'd lost, Alex had figured.

Alex made a mad dash for the door, but a foot slammed him back into the middle of the room.

"You will not escape from me this time, Rider. I'll make sure of it." he grinned, but his grin held no humor as he charged at Alex again. He easily picked the teen up by his waste and ran full speed into a window. Alex screamed out in pain as pieces of glass dug themselves into his flesh. The two enemies tumbled out of the window and onto the ground below.

Alex tried to stand, but a knee was pressed down onto both shoulders. The teen clenched his teeth as more pressure was added to his gun shot wound. A fist slammed itself into the boy's face. Alex tried to lift up his arms, but he could not.

Pain rippled through Alex's head as he was forced to his feet by his hair. Shooter threw the boy a few feet away and watched as he tumbled down a grassy hill. As Alex landed on the bottom of the hill, he rolled to his hands and knees. A foot connected with his ribs, and sent him flying, with a yelp, farther down the hill. Alex lay still on his stomach, his whole body screaming in pain. Shooter walked triumphantly back towards his prey and kicked him over onto his back. A small groan escaped a defeated Alex's lips. Shooter smiled.

"It really is good-bye this time, Mr. Rider. I believe your luck has run out." Shooter laughed as he pointed the pistol at Alex. The spy closed his eyes. This was it. He had lived through all the crazy stuff in his life, and now he was going to die like this. He heard the gun cock and felt it pressed to his temple. A menacing voice ripped through his ears.

"For my brother."

**BANG!**

Alex waited for the cold grip of death to take him, but it never did. Instead, he felt a ton of weight slam down on top of him.

"OOF!" he breathed out. Breathed?? He-he was alive?? Alex opened his eyes slowly, and what he saw made him blink.

Shooter lay slumped over on top of him, blood staining his back. Two figures stood a few feet away, one holding a still smoking gun. The other figure waited a few seconds before dashing over to her fallen friend.

"Cat?" Alex rasped out.

"I'm here, Alex." she smiled as she pushed the body of Shooter off Alex. She gently cradled Alex's head in her hands.

"Cat." he smiled. He laid a shaky hand on her cheek. "Love you."

Cat smiled. "Love you, too."

Alex passed out, a smile on his face.

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

Alex grumbled as Jack tightened his bandages on his ribs.

"Jack! Don't pull so hard!" Alex winced as she did it again. Jack rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you wouldn't make so many enemies and get your rear kicked, I wouldn't have to do this."

Alex laughed. "Sorry. It's what I do."

"What? Tick people off!" she laughed.

"My specialty." he smiled. Jack rolled her eyes again and slapped Alex across the back of the head. "Ow."

"Serves you right. Now, get off my counter. You're done."

"Thanks." he said before hopping off the counter. The phone rang and Alex dashed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. Accident Prone." came an all to familiar voice.

"Hey, Ms. Saved-my-butt-more-than-once." Alex laughed.

"How are you, Alex?" Cat asked.

"Good. I miss you though."

"Yeah, I miss you too." Cat sighed. She had to leave a day after Alex's incident with Shooter. They had kept in contact, but they still missed each other dearly. Alex sighed.

"I wish I could come see you soon, but Mr. Blunt probably won't let me off work." Alex joked.

There was a giggle on the other end. "Actually, that's why I called."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Mr. Blunt, and he believes that you should take a vacation to America, no strings attached."

"Do what?" Alex almost fell off the stool he was on.

"Yeah." Cat giggled. "And you don't have to worry about a hotel because you and Jack can stay with Heather and I."

"Seriously!"

"Seriously!"

"This is great, Cat!" Alex said excitedly.

"I know! Jack wanted me to tell you today. You guys are headed to Tennessee tomorrow!"

Alex yelled out in excitement over the phone. He heard Cat giggle on the other end.

"Oh, man! I'm so excited! I gotta go get packed!"

"Okay! Talk to you--I mean--see you soon!"

"I love you." Alex said sincerely.

"I love you, too." Cat said. They reluctantly hung up. Alex turned to see Jack standing there smiling in the doorway. He turned on his stool and smirked.

"Pack your bags. We're headed to Tennessee."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-RIDER-**_

_Okay, hope you guys liked that ending chapter! I'm going to be writing the sequel soon, so keep your eyes opened for _No More Vacations_! Read and review please!!!!! Thanks!!!_


End file.
